


Hannibal goes to Will's House

by WeedWeasel (blinkfloyd)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Conflict, Gen, Theft, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/WeedWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wanna listen to drone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal goes to Will's House

will is bathing his dogs when suddenly seomone knock onh the door

"fuckin pits" will says, leaving his dog in the washtub

he fgoes to the door and opens it

"hannibal what the fuck are you doing here"

""yum" says hannibal. he lisks his lips

"wow I really don't need that today so uh," will says, "bye."

"wait" says hannibsl" he puts his hand in the door to stop him from closing it onhis sculpted nose

"what"

"sorry"

will stand there, looking at the cannibal

"alright" hje lets hannibal in

"thanks."

~  
they sit on the couch together for a few minutes before will speaks up

"you wanna listen to some drone?"

"whats drone??"

"it's like, the sound of a refrigerator being thrown off a cliff"

"I like that. I like your style, willy"

"hey. dont call me willy"

"shit sorry"

"thats strike two buddy"

hannibal looks down sadl as will turns on the stereo

the sound of an old flourescent lightbulb having an an aneurism filld the room

"ah yes" will says "this is my favorite genre"

"hm" hannibal says, trying to interpret the confused buzzing

then it hits him. he finally understands how he's supposed to feel about drone

"okay, I'm sorry, but this is terrible will"

will stares forward for a second but then realized the heresy he's allowed into his home

"leave"

"what"

get out" will says

"what the fuck dude we play dominoes together"

"well you just knocked down all of mine now, didnt you?"

"hannibal looks around nervously

"i want this orb." hannibals syas

he then steal the decorative orb from its pedestal in wills living room and makes for the door 

"hey, you get backhere with that orb its mine"

"not anymore" hannibal says

"later, you talking tenderloin"

hannibal opens the window and stumbles out of it. he runs off, orb nestles in his arms

"he's lucky," will says. "my loins are pretty tender"


End file.
